One common type of annoyance in handling many different types of fasteners is the difficulty in assembling parts of fasteners together. A similar annoyance occurs when the parts are disassembled and they interfere with one another as they are separated, commonly known as "hang up".
One type of fastener well known in the art is commonly called a quarter turn fastener. In this type of structure a slotted stud is coupled with a receptacle having a cam follower for mating with the cam slot in the stud. The quarter turn rotation between the stud and receptable once the cam follower and slot are aligned will shift the assembly between the opened and closed positions. These fasteners are used in mass numbers in environments such as the aircraft industry, for example, on large structures such as supersonic airplanes. One of the features of the quarter turn fastener is ease of assembly and disassembly. This enables one to gain access to enclosures in a rapid and efficient manner. Thus, a problem such as "hang up" or difficulty of reassembly of components is a concern with quarter turn fasteners where fastener assemblies are often open and closed. Also, with mass numbers of fasteners being employed, the ease of assembly saves time and cost.
Consequently, an improved structure which assists in assembling fasteners and which avoids the problem of "hang up" between parts as they are disassembled would be extremely valuable to the known fastener environment. This is particularly true in the quarter turn fastener art where fasteners are often opened and closed and used in mass numbers.